


DAY OFF

by SchneeSnow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Impulse (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>休息日得不到休息的青少年。心疼。想给他好吃的，还要让他谈恋爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAY OFF

**Author's Note:**

> 巨型OOC和bug们。慎入。
> 
> 漫画还没补完，情节和打斗都是我胡编的，逻辑被我吃了。
> 
> 对不起啦。
> 
> _(:з」∠)_

"What are little boys made of?

Snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails,

That's what little boys are made of ."

 

"What are little birds made of?

Sugar and spice and all things nice,

That's what little birds are made of."

✿  ✿  ✿

罗宾很困，困到无法开启全部感官。

"…巴特说他想吃咖喱……你陪他去……"

超级小子在说什么？他嘴唇一开一合粉红又嫩，抱歉，那不是讨男孩子欢心的赞美，但他长得真是好看……仿佛厨房里的蔷薇……等等，他们在自己的厨房里干什么。

康纳注意到对方直勾勾的蓝眼睛，深不见底，罗宾的机智脑子躲在那后面呼呼大睡。

"好吧，提姆，我就知道你没听进去。"他长叹口气，把坚持睁着眼睛但没起什么作用的罗宾推进脉冲怀里，"总之你带着巴特去超市，呃或者巴特带着你。”

这不公平，在提摩西·不睡觉·德雷克超额完成狄更斯的读书报告、狠踢了企鹅人的屁股把他送回阿卡姆、替布鲁西起草几分并购合同、在阿尔弗雷德威慑下清理蝙蝠洞、少年泰坦出动砸碎了巨型外星狂人的脑壳……当他再也找不到剩余的咖啡豆之后，亲爱的两个搭档闯入安全屋，仍然不让他合上分离了72小时的上下眼皮。美名其曰为他送来堪萨斯农场特产的玉米和苹果。

他大概把这些内心独白全都读了出口，或者超级小子开发出了读心术，因为康纳给了他一个暖和拥抱，也许师承于迪克，但它完全没带来安慰，这个抱抱，反而让他心惊肉跳。康纳一定听见他胸腔内的狂奔，眨着眼睛盯住他，非人的蓝又通透，似乎能把自己淹死在含硫酸铜的泳池里。

"哦提姆，我们很抱歉突然拜访，但是沃利把他侄子丢在泰坦塔，”

"而且饿着肚子！"巴特与康纳一唱一和，兔子一样啪啪跺脚。

提姆晃了晃脑袋，似乎想起沃利和迪克给他打过电话。成年人拉帮结伙出去鬼混，空留少年照顾两个幼儿，其中一个嗷嗷待哺。

“我答应今天一天负责喂饱他，可巴特宝宝想来看你…”

“…的冰箱！韦恩企业制造，超大容量！”

“没想到除了过期的速冻食品就几乎和巴特的肚子一样空。"

"但是竟然有那～么～多调味料！"

"只差牛腩、土豆、胡萝卜、洋葱就能做出一大锅黄澄澄的咖喱。所以提姆，"超级小子说着蹲下身给提摩西少爷绑好鞋带，四个指头快速有力不容他拒绝，然后抬起一张俊脸冲他眨眼：“你只要刷刷蝙蝠侠的信用卡就够了。"

老天，他是不是咽了口水，谢天谢地没有流出来，罗宾被掐住了软肋，睡魔也不能阻止挥舞金弓箭的小天使。他偷偷换一大口气，仍然窒息般心悸。

"为什么不叫外卖？"他开口，终于提出这个更简便的建议。

"让我展露一下肯特家代代相传的厨艺。”对方露出八颗白牙，照亮他的安全屋。“玛莎总说她不信任快餐店食材的安全性，我也不想你摄入过多不健康的油脂和添加剂，提姆。"

提姆任由最后一丝理智溜走，满脑子只有康纳的嗓音，康纳的眼睛，康纳的手指……天鹅绒，蓝色天鹅绒，温暖厚实又轻柔。提姆袒露胸膛被金箭射穿，倒入其中甘愿长眠。

 

提姆完全不记得他怎样出门来到超级市场，也许坐摩托车，也许坐着巴特，他目不斜视只盯着自己的手：康纳在自己手背上写满购物清单："我知道你的神奇大脑超负荷运转，待会儿一定不记得要买什么。"似乎自己是个不上心的醉酒丈夫，带着浆糊脑子和满地打滚的儿子。

天呐康纳正握着自己的左手，一切仿佛在婚礼现场要为终身伴侣戴上戒指。

"我愿意……"

"你当然得愿意，提姆，不看住巴特让他迷失在超市里怎么办，他会把一层楼都吃空。"

（"嘿！我会有节制的！"）

半梦半醒中他带着幸福挪动脚步，而康纳系着围裙送他们出门，简直是个孔武有力的超级妈妈等待他们回家。"我会帮你清理房间，然后把咖喱煮好。"

提姆只在意自己左手的残留触感，干燥的热乎乎，一颗小太阳曾在他手上，康纳甚至在他虎口处用圆珠笔画了个笑脸。

这也许是梦，但明天醒来他也会记得坠入爱河的感觉。

 

"左边！小罗！"

巴特朝他大喊，罗宾听见了也许没听见，总之他躲闪不及，被一大团拼在一起的冷冻牛肉拍倒在水果货架中。他太累了，香蕉的气味更加催眠，就算黏糊糊难受也不妨碍它们软和舒适。

谁能想到外星巨怪的残留部分会溜进超市控制食材，把自己组装成可食用变形金刚。但就算饥肠辘辘的脉冲也无法下口，加入外星因子的食物散发阵阵腐败气味。他们得想想办法，但罗宾，没好好休息的罗宾已经渐渐失去可认真思考的神智。

"打碎之后它也会再把碎片拼起来，而且越来越臭！"超级小子飞奔赶来，一记重拳打掉怪物作为头颅的西瓜，但它还有很多备用。"只是消耗我们的体力，外加浪费食物。"

巴特一蹦一跳躲避下雨似的洋葱攻击，或者说是一场催泪弹，砸中什么都变成一滩流淌黑水的辛辣葱泥。"咳咳…这东西变得有腐蚀性啦！"

罗宾这才意识到自己刚被打到的裸露皮肤火烧火燎，香蕉泥糊在脸上有些许舒缓作用。超级小子扑过来将他拦腰抱起，防止两人被土豆炮弹打成肉泥。

"它的身体大部分是肉类，我猜它是不是需要大量蛋白质来当做主体，可是又不能放把火烧掉超市。"

"一团又臭又硬的老肉块，要打穿太不容易了。"超级小子仍把罗宾紧紧抱在怀里，仿佛他是刚刚抢夺回来的宝藏。

谁说不是呢。超级小子看看罗宾蜡白憔悴的小脸，还有带着咬痕没有血色的嘴唇，想起他踉跄不稳的脚步和强撑的攻击闪躲，早该让罗宾在他怀里休息。皮糙肉厚的超级小子挡下攻击时，竟然有些期盼能把罗宾打晕让他合眼睡一觉。不，不行，首先得让他吃饱了饭。

"食材腐烂又扔不掉的时候该怎么办？"疲惫的小鸟拼命转动生锈的大脑。

"呃，香料？酒精和醋酸能去掉腥臭味。"

"还能让肉质软化。”面具下的眼睛一定又变得亮晶晶充满小鸟的狡黠。“好极了，我们得让那一堆蛋白质变性。"

脉冲拌着鬼脸将对方引到酒水区与调味品中间，货架被超级小子举起，红酒白酒啤酒果味酒，脉冲搬来一箱医用酒精，罗宾吸着酒香觉得自己醉得更迷迷糊糊，他推倒食醋和食盐货架砸在食物巨怪身上，闻到酯类芬芳气味，获得美妙的静谧安宁。

"太好了，"他说，"幸亏我没首先想到用洁厕精和漂白剂之类的东西，拯救了我们的鼻子。"

"我可以把它推进绞肉机吗，那样省事。"

"我觉得还是煮一煮它比较好，不知道它里面的肉有没有腌渍成功。"

罗宾没有再说话，他终于在食物芳香中合上双眼，满地胡椒与芥末都不能使他苏醒。

等待善后援助时脉冲偷偷打开一袋鸡肉干大嚼特嚼，而超级小子轻手轻脚捧起罗宾熟睡的脸，在沾满香料的双唇印上一个吻。

知更鸟是一个吻也不能唤醒的睡美人，康纳却很高兴他的秘密心思不会被发现。

♡♡♡♡♡♡

因为什么食材也不剩，巧手康纳做了咖喱苹果和水煮玉米棒。

“再来一碗！”乖宝宝巴特并不拒绝这种奇怪口味的黄色糊状物。

"你已经吃了一锅。"康纳并不能轻举妄动，因为提姆靠在他身上再次睡着。

"提米那碗只吃了几口，看起来他今晚不会醒来了。你是半个氪星人康纳，你不吃东西也不会饿。"巴特飞快啃完最后一根玉米。"我看到你在超市偷亲提米，而且我猜你现在还想趁机再亲他。勇敢做你想做的，酥皮，我保证不会说出去。"

"别把汤汁滴到身上。"康纳把两只碗推给巴特。"闭上眼睛吃你的，否则…"

"好的，妈咪。"

乖宝宝巴特并不在乎，谁能拒绝堪萨斯农场新鲜美味的食物呢，况且酥皮妈妈的手艺很棒，就把罗宾爸爸给他亲个够吧。


End file.
